We can make it threw anything
by babysakura121
Summary: Sakura is the new Gothic/emo kid in school she makes friends with everyone well almost everyone but when she runs in to Gaara our sexy red headed who is the Head of our group also a goth like sakura well it seams to be love at fisrt sight BUT will their own past get in the way of their love read to find out MY FIRST FANFIC
1. Chapter 1

Sparks fly

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep

Beep

Be..smash

" fuck i forgot its the first day at my new school great.." A Vary pissed and annoyed sakura got out of bed and streched her back poped twice then she walked in to the bathroom and jumped in to the shower

xxxten mins laterxxxx

Sakura hoped out of the shower and cleard the steam from the bathroom to see her reflection the top layer of her hair was pink and the bottom layer was black her hair went down a little past her shoulder blades she has green eyes and she is about 5'11 sakura looked at her self one last time before she started blow drying her hair and did her make up she didnt really wear all that much just cover up that matched her light creamy skin color black eyeliner and gray eye shadow and light pink lip stick then she brushed out her hair and put it up in a high poney tail then turns to walk in to her bedroom to look threw her closet for a outfit that she wanted to wear " hmm what to wear what to wear it has to be sexy for sure but black and red " sakura muttered to her self as she went threw her outfits intel she came apon a red dress that had a black belt that was short in the front and long in the back that went down a few inches off the back of her knee she threw that on her bed then grabed her black leather jaket that had sleves that went down to her elbows the back of it went down to her mid back " perfict i havent wore this in forever i just love it " she put it all on and to top it of some black and pinky jelly bracelets and a bracelet that has a ring attached to it that she put on her ring finger and her favorite pair of gothic boots that were all black she grabed her bag and walked to school.

xxxxxxxxxAt schoolxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As she walks in to the school yard she looks up at the school" fuck the school is huge how am i going to find my way to firts period" as if on cue someone walks in to sakura and the both fall on to their asses " o my good i am so sorry i wasnt paying much attention to were i was going " sakura looked up to see a blond that had long hair that was put up in a high poney tail with bright blue eyes that were filled with tears she had on a purpule dress with heels " no its fine whats the matter you seem upset " " well there is just this guy that i have been crushing on for like ever but he just told me that he could only like me as a friend or a sister i am Ino by the way " the blond said with a sad smile "sakura " sakura replyed while picking up her bad " hey sakura wanna be friends you seem nice and i love your style" ino said with a smile" sure why not you dont look that annoying " sakura said with a playful smile and ino smles a big smile " great lets go meet up with my friends then we can go to your locker"" okay ino just calm down " but sakura was already being draged to a group that stood under a tree a few feet away from the front door " HEY GUYS I MADE A NEW FRIEND" ino all but yelled in to eveyones face " o really what poor soul did you save ino" a boy that had to be about 6"1 he had jet ravin hair that looked like a ducks ass to be frank and jet black eyes " sasuke stop being a jackass " a blond haird girl that had four poney tails green blue eyes " yea teme stop being a jack ass " a blond boy with bright blue eyes said as he punched this so called sasuke boy in the arm " okay sakura this is tenten naruto neji temari kankuro shikamaru kiba hinata lee and gaara is not here yet everyone this is sakura " ino finished " Hi i am sakura " sakura could feel a few eyes on her but she just ignored it " o my god were do you go shopping i just love your style " temari said loudly " um this one store hot topic i love that store " sakura gladly told the girl " you so have to go shopping with me this weekend " the blond all but yelled in to sakuras face " um yea sure why not do you girls want to come " sakura asked with a smile " yea sure we all could use a good shopping trip " hinata said with a big smile " i think that you will fit in just fine sakura-chan " naruto said with a smirk " well guys i dont mean to be a buzz kill but i have to go to my locker but i will see you guys later " sakura said and walked away before anyone could say anything .

xxxxxxxxxxx In The hallways xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was walking threw the hall way looking at her paper trying to find her locker she was doing a good job not running in to people intel of course she ran in to someone and the fell back on to ther asses " sorry i have been doing that a lot i really should learn to watch were i am going sorry " sakura started but her breath was cought in her throught when she looked up and saw the most sexyes thing in her life its was a boy with blood red hair that was a bit long he had sea green eyes and above his right eye he has a red kinji tatto he was wearing black skinny jeans a black icp shirt and black boots while she was lost in his eyes he was eyeing her up and down she had pink and black hair that was up in a high poney tail pretty light green eyes with back eyeliner around them light pink lip stick on and she was wearing a black leather jaket with a blood red drees that was short in the front and long in the back and black gothic boots on " no it was my falt i really should learn to stop reading while walking in the halls my name is gaara" gaara said with a small **SMILE **like a real smile " sakura " she said with a smile ' so were are you on your way to if i may ask " gaara said with his sexy smirk ' waw she is so pretty and she is goth like me and she isnt a stuck up ritch bitch like the other girls in this school ' gaara thought to his self " well first to my locker to put some books away then to history with Kakashi Hatake " sakura said while looking at her paper " great i have kakashi first period to i will walk with you " gaara smiles at her and she giggles " sure why not " she goes to pick up her back but gaara gets it before her " gaara you dont have to do that " sakura tryed to protest " But i want to no man should let and girl carry a havy back " gaara stated " o okay gaara " sakura said with a small smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 1 xD chapter 2 will be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxx Next Day xxxxxxxxx

Sakura woke up happy for the first time in years scens her mothers death by her fathers hand when she was 10 years old she has been on her own for six years now that her father is in prison for killing her mother sakura has learn that if you shut everyone and love out of your life then their is no way for you to get hurt but Gaara is changing that I dont know how or why but there is something diffrent about him and i wanna find out ' sakura go up out of bed before her alarm went of by three mins but all she was thinking about was looking cute for gaara they were going to hang out togeather afterschool today she just got out of the shower and finished her make up and was looking threw her closet " what to wear what to wear it has to be perfict " sakura said franticly she hasnt been out with a boy in a long time but she found the perfict outfit It wa a pair of black skinny jeans and a studed belt with her black gothic boots and a black and purple with blood red straps the hole thing came a inches above her belly button were she had a purple and black belly button ring she walked in to the bathroom and curled her hair and put in a head band that had a black bow on it then she was out the door and walking to school .

xxxxxxxxx At school xxxxxxxxx

Sakura Just walked in to the school and opend her locker when to hands went over her eyes her hands come up and cover the other persions hands and giggles as she turns around to see gaara smirking at her as he eyes her up and down " hey their " gaara said with a smile and sakura giggled " heya " sakura reported with a nother giggle " So are we still on for tonight " gaara whispered in to sakuras ear making her giggle " mhm " they were only a few cenameters away and about to kiss when " Hey guys what are you to doing " a raven haird boy known as sasuke uchiha " what the hell do you want sasuke " gaara snaped at the uchiha " isnt it to early to be a dick gaara i only came over to say good morning to sakura and ask her is she wants to go see a movie with me tonight " sasuke said smoothly sakura could see gaaras eyes darken with hate sakura smirked " sorry no can do sas-gay i have a date with gaara-kun tonight we are going to hang out at his house he is going to help me with the song that he and i are going to be singing in the show case me being in th music talnat part of the school " sakura finished she grabed gaaras hand and raged him to the music room that ha everything that you could need to sing " your so sexy when your being a smartass so do you have anything in mind on what you will be singing " gaara stated as he kissed her nose making her giggle" yes i did pick one but i need your help i wrote it for two people when i first started cutting but i was saving it for when i found that one guy that i cared about and thats you "" sakura i dont sing with another persion " gaara said back " please for me just this one tiem come one your basicly my boyfriend and thats all you have to do is sing with me naruto is playing the gutare and neji is base kiba is drums please i cant do this with out you " sakura begged and gaara smiles " okay just this one time to see how it goes whats the song" gaara said giving in and earned a hug and kiss from sakura he just looked at her with a small blush on his fase but shock it off of his face by the time she turned around with the lyrics in her hand and draged him in to the sound booth " its called the last night here this is the words that you will sing " she said with a smile " um okay " gaara said back to her as he looked over them

( music starts to play }

(gaara)You come to me with scares on your wrist

you tell me that this will be the last night feeling like this

(Sakura)

I just came to say goodbye,Didnt want you to see me cry I'm fine

(Gaara)

But i know that it's a lie...

**This is the last night that you;ll spend alone look me in the eyes so i Know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be **

**The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and i won't let go **

**I'm everything you need me to be**

**Your parents say that everything is your fault**

**But they dont know you like i know you they dont know you at all **

**(sakura)**

**I am so sick of when they say its just a phase you'll be okay you're fine**

**(garra)**

**But i know it's a lie**

**This is the last night you'll spend alone , look me in the eyes so i know you know**

**I'm everywhere you want me to be **

**The last night you'll spend alone , I'll wrap you in my arms and i wont let go**

**I'm everything that you need me to be**

**The last night away from me...**

**( pause }**

**The night is so long when everthing's wrong **

**If you give me your hand i will helo you hold on **

**Tonight...**

**tonight..**

**This the last night you'll spend alone look me in the eyes so i know you know**

**I;m everywhere you want me to be**

**The last night you'll spend alone,I'll wrap you in my arms and i won'r let go**

**i'm everything you need me to be **

**I won't let you say goodbye, and i'll ne your reason why...**

**The last night away from me**

**Away from me **

**{end of song}**

**"well what do you think " sakura asked gaara just looked at her then in a blink of an eye he hand her pushed up ahenst the wall kissing her "mmm" sakura moajd in to the kiss as she wraped her arms around his neck and melts in to the kiss and giggles as gaara grabs her by the back of her knees and pulled her up and holder to the wall and she giggled again " sa ku ra " gaara purred in to her neck he was about to kiss her neck but naruto kiba and neji walked in to the booth " Guys you sounded great togeather " naruto cheered " neji sees how gaara is still holding sakura up agenst to the wall " um what have you too been up to hmm" naji said with a smirk " o shut up "**

**xxxxxxxx febuary at the show case xxxxxxxxx**

**Sakura was sitting back stage with ino and temari crying its been two long mouths scence her and gaara were riped apart because sakuras father got out of jail early if that didnt brake her then that bitch Karin forced her self on gaara in front of her she know that it wasnt gaaras falt but it just shattered her because she was so in love with gaara she was hopeing that this song would tell and show him how she feels and how much she is sorry " baby girl i know that all of this has been so hard on you with both your dad getting out early and what karin did but trust me when i tell you that gaara loves you with everything that he has left in him he never wanted to hurt you your his everything when he lost you we had to force him to come to school and to eat i havent seen him like this in a log time it was a really big thing for him to love and let someone in after what our father did to him " temari said now crying as long with ino " no matter what happens tonight we will always be here for you to lean on nothing will change that i promise " ino said softly as she wiped away sakuras tears " now lets go out their and show gaara how much you love him " temari said while fixing sakuras make up sakura was in the same out fit that she wore when she met gaara her blood red dress that was short in the front long in the back with her black gothic boots **

**xxxxxxx on stage xxxxxxxxxxx**

**when gaara just got a chair after his song he saw sakura and his heart started to hurt he could see the pain in her eyes when she looked at him she looked nice " hi everyone the song i am going to sing i wrote when some bad things happend to be when my father came home and some drama went on here at school but mainly this is for you gaara i hope that you understand what i am trying to say to you the song is called Say good Bye i hope that you guys like it **

**( music starts to play)**

**Things are changing it seems strand and..**

**sakura starts to cry softly**

**I need to figure this out**

**You've got your life i got mine**

**But your all i cared about**

**yesterday we were laughing Today I'm left here asking**

**where has all of the time gone now i'm left alone somehow**

**Growing up and Getting older i don't want to belive that it is over**

**Don't say goodbye!**

**Cause i dont wanna hear those words tonight..**

**Cause maybe it's not the end for you and i **

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you..**

**Don't say anything tonight If you're gonna say goodbye**

**Do you remember in December..**

**How we swore we'd never change**

**Even though you're leaving that our feelings **

**would always stay the same**

**i wish that we could be laughing Instead I'm standing here asking **

**Do we have to end this now Can we make it last somehow**

**We both know what we've gotta say not to day **

**Cause i don't wanna leave this way **

**DON'T SAY GOOD BYE!**

**Cause i don't wanna hear those words tonight**

**Cause maybe its not the end for you and i **

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you..**

**Don't say anthing tonight if you're gonna say goodbye**

**And if it's over It hurts but I'm giving you my word**

**I hope that you're always happy like we wer**

**Happy like we were!**

**Don't say goodbye!**

**Cause i don't wanna hear those words tonight**

**Cause maybe its not the end for you and i**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you**

**Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye...**

**Yesterday we were laughing..**

**If you're gonna say goodbye**

**Today i 'm left here asking **

**If you're gonna say goodbye**

**And although we knew this time would come for me and you **

**Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye**

**( music ends )**

**As the bright light went black sakura ran off of the stage and off in to the school just as gaara ran up on to the stage**

**" were is sakura were did she go ino " gaara said with real tears in his eyes " Gaara I I dont know she just left " Ino replyed with tears in her bright blue eyes**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd og chapter 2 both songs in this chapter are The last light and Say goodbye both by Skillet both great songs :) BYE**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura walked in to the music room and walked in to the booth and sits at the piano and wipes her tears away but they were soon replaced by new ones the she started to play and started singing not seeing gaara standing at the door because the piano is facing the other way

The walls Between

you and I

Always pushing us apart

Nothing left but scars and fight after fight

The space between

our calm and rage

Started growing stronger

Disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waitinf in my room for you

you were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder

The older i get will i get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this

But I think

The older i get

Maybe I'll get over it

It'S Been way to long for the times we missed

I can't belive that it still hurts like this

The time between those cutting words

Built up our defences

Never made no sense it just made me hurt

Do you believe that time heals all wounds

It started getting better

But it's easy not to fight when i 'm not with you

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you

You were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder

The older i get

Will i get over it

It's been way to long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but i think

The older i get maybe I'll get maybe i'll get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't belive it still hurts like this

What was i waiting for

I should've taken less and given you more

I should've weathered the storm

I need to say so bad

What were you waiting for

This could have been the best we've ever had

The older i get

Will i get over it It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but i think

The older i get maybe I'll get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this

Hurts like this

I'm Just getting older

I'm not getting over you I'm trying to

I wish it didn't hurt like this

It's been way to long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this

Sakura put the key cover down the wiped the tears from her eyes when she felt strong arms around here she looked over and saw gaara with pain in his eyes " G gaara what are you doing here " sakura asked with pain in her voice he looked up and wiped the newly falling tears from her face " i new that i would find you here ""why would you be looking for me after all i have done " sakura quickly answerd Gaara pulled her in for a kiss " Because i will always love you no mater what you say or do sorry but i am not going to let you go again it would brake me " sakura smiled a real smile for the first time in months and kissed him back with as much passion that she could while he pulled her to him" I dont want you to let me go i dont want anyone else your all that i need and want gaara. But with my father around he will try to take away any thing that makes me happy god i cant even stand being around him" sakura said while looking away from him " sakura nothing and i mean nothing is going to take me away i promise you " gaara made her look at him then kissed her " why dont you stay at my house for a while so you know you can get away from your dad " gaara asked softly" o okay sure why not " she smiled then pulled him out of the room "

xxxxxxxx at Garra's housexxxxxxxxxx

Sakura was in the shower when she heard Gaara talking on the phone with someone

" I dont know i mean i hope that sakura will be my first but we just got back togeather and i am not going to push her or even ask her to do anything i am not like that uchiha i know how to wait for when she is ready look i have to go i am going to get ready to get in the shower when sakura is done" with that he hung up the phone and layed back on the bed and closed his eyes

to sakura in the bathroom

" so he will wait for me to be ready hmm well he is going to be surprised " sakura smerked as she turned off the water she wraped her self in one of gaaras black towles she let her hair out of her bun and it falls around her shoulders in curls then she brushed her teeth " get ready gaara here i come"


End file.
